


Power Struggle [Artwork]

by Chizuruchibi



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Friendship/Love, Graphics, Icons, Romance, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuruchibi/pseuds/Chizuruchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart & icons; for hardly loquacious' "Combine and Complement" as part of the Het Big Bang 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardly_loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardly_loquacious/gifts).



> Hope you like it!

  



	2. Of icons and more icons

  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be a little biased towards Lisbon. Wasn't intentional, though. Hope you like!


End file.
